biosdraaiboekfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Feest
Het feestje moet ten laatste 2 weken op voorhand aangekondigd worden bij de politie. Op de politiesite van leuven vind je dit. Zaal * Vastleggen (zodra de datum bekend is moet dit gebeuren : datumbepaling gebeurt meestal tijdens jaarplanning. Wordt vastgelegd door : Feestpraeses OF door de Quaestor. Albatros (goedkoopste voor grote TD's): langsgaan bij LOKO om contract te tekenen (4e keer = GRATIS) OHL-td zaal is goedkoop --> nadeel is dat er geen mengpaneel beschikbaar is (100 euro huur bij loko Thema ''' * Brainstorm hier over met je feestmedewerkers, andere kring waarmee je samen een TD doet,...; eindelijk wordt deze gekozen en goedgekeurd door het praesidium Probeer hier ook bij rekening te houden of er plaats of voor leuke (goedkope) inkleding/acties/... maar vraag wel na wat haalbaar is (bv ijsjes verkopen, wanneer er geen diepvries aanwezig is in de zaal is niet praktisch, ook niet om deze dan bij iemand op kot te gaan halen). Hou ook rekening met dat cocktails vaak prijzig zijn in aankoop aangezien sterke drank moet worden afgenomen van de zaal. LET HIER ZEKER OP! En denk goed na of iets haalbaar is, vraag het na op de PV zodat je mogelijk problemen waarop je zou kunnen stoten kan vermijden. · '''Affiches + flyers * Laat op tijd aan het grafisch team weten wat je wil, zodat ze voldoende tijd hebben hier aan te werken en geef ze ook de datum waarop je hier liefst klaar zou zien (best 3 weken op voorhand laten drukken, denk er aan dat er een week over kan gaan eer ze klaar zijn bij de drukker). Probeer het zo doen dat er (minstens) 2 weken zijn om reclame te maken Affiches: 100 stuks (via The Stuff), A3 en in kleur ' WAT' staat er op de affiche: - de titel van de TD de datum (vb: woe 17 febr 11) doors: 22u place to be (vb albatros) eventueel happy hour of gratis vat leden: 2,5 euro en niet leden: 3 euro + ereleden: 0.01 euro de dj’s worden vermeld logo van BIOS logo van sponsors (KBC, Guide, skikot, the stuff,...) verantwoordelijk uit VU BIOS Elja Eskes) ' WAAR' flyeren? Cité, Alma 3, Campus, Alma 1, Alma 2, ZI, CPR, Plantkundig ' Zuipkaarten ' Ontwerpen: deze worden gedrukt op hard gekleurd papier. 1 consumptie= 1,50 euro, drankkaart van 5 consumpties = 7.50 euro '(uiteraard afhankelijk van de prijzen van de zaal) ' ' ' Sabam 'aanvragen (dit worden samen gedaan met het vastleggen van de zaal, door de quaestor)! Ook belangrijk is na te vragen bij de deejays of ze een deejaylicentie hebben, als ze deze niet hebben, draaien ze op eigen risico. ' Deejays '- ''Probeer deze zoveel mogelijk gratis te houden (vraag rond bij mensen die je kent, van de Bios, ...)- DJ Durza (Gert Struys) - Dr. T (Michiel Vermeulen & Tobias) - ... ' ' 'Shiftenlijsten ' - '''shiftenlijst voor plakken en flyeren : Maak vooraf een editgrid aan voor shiften en plakken Mensen van Feest doen in het algemeen meer shiften, maar iedereen moet 2 shiften doen Voor medewerkers (dus niet in het praesidium): Per plak of flyer shift geef je 1 drankbonnetje voor op de TD. Hoe meer geplakt en flyert, hoe meer gratis drankjes je krijgt. Avond zelf: TOOG : zorgt dat er ALTIJD mensen achter de toog staan die kunnen tappen, zo verlies je het minste bier en moeten mensen niet lang wachten. Minstens 2 personen achter de toog maar op drukke uren (van 23:30 – 03:00) soms best een 3e persoon voorzien. (tip: NOOIT gratis drank weggeven, ik weet dat het verleidelijk kan zijn om aan vrienden een pint gratis te geven maar doe het niet!) STEWARD: Hoeveel steward shiften en of er iemand achter de vestiaire moet staan is afhankelijk van zaal tot zaal, altijd zeer goed informeren. INKOM: zet altijd twee mensen achter de kassa van de inkom. Deze moeten een stempel en een stift hebben om een streep door de stempel te trekken. (na 02:30 is het gratis inkom dus dan stopt deze shift) BONNETJES: Zet hier iemand die alert is en vooral deze persoon moet vrij tot volledig nuchter zijn. Deze inkomsten zijn doorslaggevend of een TD winstgevend is of niet dus zeer zeer belangrijk! STEMPELCONTROLE: iemand die de stempels controleert. Deze taak wordt vaak onderschat maar nogmaals, controleer zo goed mogelijk want het zijn allemaal inkomsten die verloren gaan als je deze taak niet goed uitvoert.. (ook deze shift stopt om 02:30) * IN HET ALGEMEEN : iedereen die shiften moet doen op de TD wordt verondersteld nog in staat te zijn van deze shiften op een fatsoenlijke en verantwoorde manier te doen. Ladderzat een shift doen KAN NIET, dat zorgt ongetwijfeld voor problemen. Uiteraard, een paar pintjes kunnen geen kwaad. Reclame maken op de site en via mestkever, facebook. ''' Het contract tussen BIOS en de zaal zeer goed doorlezen (de prijs moet er zeker in staan! Al ooit meegemaakt dat deze er niet instaat en ze achteraf met een "nieuwe prijs" komen). Avond zelf '''MEENEMEN - alcoholstiften (zeker genoeg, denk er aan dat de kassa, de bonnenverkoop en de toog er nodig heeft) - plakband - dranklijsten, prijslijsten, shiftenlijst (aan toog, bonnetjes en inkom) - overige (oude) affiches voor dranklijsten - zuipkaarten + (gaatjesknipper) - stempel '''en stempelkussen (quastor) - '''wisselgeld (3 kassen: inkom, bonnenverkoop en vestiaire => quaestor) - prijslijsten bonnen Om half 10 wordt er met alle feest verantwoordelijke aan de zaal afgesproken. De staat van de zaal zelfeven checken, zodat ze ons achteraf geen extra vergoeding vragen voor iets dat al stuk was. Stock (inventaris) wordt samen met de avondverantwoordelijke nageteld. Dranklijsten, prijslijsten en shiftenlijsten worden opgehangen Kassa's worden klaargezet (zeker een kwartier voor opening aanwezig) Eventuele inkleding van de zaal De feestpraeses samen met zijn feestverantwoordelijk zijn verantwoordelijk voor het goede verloop van de TD Bijkomend: * Er wordt 1 iemand aangesteld die de vaten laat vervangen (deze is meestal de feestpraeses) Niemand anders mag dit doen!! De feestpraeses houdt bij hoeveel vaten er leeg zijn. * Vanaf 3 u is het niet meer nodig een groot vat te steken, tenzij er nog heel veel volk is en er nog veel gedronken wordt. Vanaf 4 wordt er eventueel enkel nog flesjes bier uitgedeeld (of een klein vat) * Als er een gratis vat wordt gegeven: zeker zorgen dat er dan goede tappers achter de toog staan en ook voldoende tappers! * Praesidiumleden die een shift doen zijn ‘nuchter’ en bekwaam. * Nogmaals, er wordt in geen geval zomaar gratis pinten weggegeven! * Bonnenverkoop stopt om 3u * Aan het einde van de avond wordt de avond afgerekend met de zaalverantwoordelijke, dit gebeurt door de quastor (de stock wordt nog eens samen geteld : zeker het aantal vaten dat gedronken zijn goed natellen, soms maken de verantwoordelijk van de zaal ook fouten is al gebleken) * De DJ’s worden de avond zelf ook betaald * De feestpraeses moet altijd aanwezig en bereikbaar zijn * De zaal moet altijd dezelfde avond nog worden gekuist, dit wordt gedaan door feest en sympathisanten * De muziek stopt stipt om 5u, anders zal de zaalverantwoordelijke geld bijvragen PROBLEEM De laatste bios TD’s hebben we gemerkt dat er regelmatig zuipkaarten '''worden gepikt. Met als gevolg dat je hard heb gewerkt maar amper winst hebt. OPLOSSING We hebben de laatste TD een grote schoendoos gebruikt om een soort van afdak te vormen over de kassa en vooral de zuipkaarten. Dit heeft duidelijk zijn vruchten afgeworpen! Dus voor in de toekomst kan misschien iemand een soort van bakje/ afdak (met zijwanden) maken waar de kassa en bonnetjes mooi inpassen. ( het is moeilijk te omschrijven maar je mag altijd aan Caro of Tine meer uitleg vragen) MAAK HIER WERK VAN want het verschil in winst, met of zonder zo’n afdakje, is groter dan je denkt! '''Ohja en vergeet vooral niet je te amuseren en te genieten van de TD!